The present invention relates to a movable mobile stand with a supporting base and an adjustable height support.
Infant""s mobile toys have long been attached to cribs to provide amusement to the observer and assist the infant in developing eye ordination. Many of these infant suspended mobiles are attached by supporting arms, frames and the like to the existing infant""s crib. This type of arrangement limits the field of use of the mobile to specific structure to which the mobile can be attached (e.g., the crib). Providing for a greater latitude in use would be very desirable especially if the mobiles could be used anywhere the infant is likely to rest or be placed, such as on a blanket on the floor, a crib, playpen, a highchair, etc.
Infant toys, especially mobiles, have been constructed in a vary of ways and some have been attached to cribs, highchairs and the like by supporting mobile structures to permit movable objects to be suspended over the head of the infant. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,307 to Dupuis the toys are attached to a highchair and has an adjustable vertical section and a horizontal section on which the toys are attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,745 to Harvey et al. discloses hanging toys that may be attached to an infant""s seat, car seat or the like. Included in this invention is a stand with a U-shaped support having toys attached to the horizontal portion of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,588 to Block discloses a structure with suspended toys that uses a support structure for the suspension above the baby""s carry seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,570 to Harris discloses an adjustable support for attaching mobiles to a crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,360 to Fearon et al. discloses a support for attaching mobiles to a crib in which the support arm is attached to a revolving base.
In the present invention a free standing and portable single adjustable vertical section with a box-like support is used to attach a mobile or any toy that is created to attach to a crib all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a free standing vertical support having a support used to attach an infant""s toy such as a mobile.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved free standing portable support structure for use with an infant""s mobile or any other crib attached toy.
Another object is to provide for such a structure in which there are two vertical rods extending from a weighted base to attach crib toys including mobiles to the stand.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.